


You'll Be Fine (I'm Here, Right?)

by karmahui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Comfort/Angst, Death Threats, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Out of Character, SVT China Line Centric, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmahui/pseuds/karmahui
Summary: you can’t find me @/itistimeformetoo · 21h agoI will bring a gun to the Seventeen concert next week. Good luck trying to stop me :)you can’t find me @/itistimeformetoo · 10h agoHow about someone from the performance team?you can’t find me @/itistimeformetoo · 8h agochina line everyone?In which a death threat online worries the fans that they reported it to the staff, who then relayed it to the members. There's an upcoming concert next week, it's Junnie's birthday the day after that- what else could go wrong?





	You'll Be Fine (I'm Here, Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Highly self-indulgent fic (forgive me); slightly out of character (at least, I think they're OOC idk);

“We don’t have anything scheduled for today, right?” Soonyoung asks them on a weekend. It was one of their rare days off before being submerged again in different activities such as practices, concerts, and interviews.

 

Most of the members were lounged in the living room. Junhui and Minghao were out to visit one of their favorite Chinese restaurants in Seoul. Wonwoo and Jihoon were both in their rooms, Wonwoo playing games and Jihoon just laying in his bed.

 

“No, thank goodness for that,” Seungkwan replied. “We barely get any free time recently, it sucks.”

 

Jeonghan hummed in agreement. He was too comfortable in his position across Joshua’s legs on the couch while the latter kept on brushing his fingers through his hair.

 

It should have been a peaceful day.

 

That is, until Seungcheol’s phone rang. He answers it without bothering to leave the living room since he’s bound to tell the members whatever management wants to tell them through him. He knew, however, not to expect good news when his manager’s voice was too serious during the call.

 

"Hello-"

 

“ _S. Coups, are all the members there in the dorm right now_?”

 

He looks around him, then replies, “No. Jun and The8 are out to eat; they’ll probably be back soon.”

 

There was a sound of frustration from the other end of the call. Seungcheol catches Chan’s eye, so he tries to reassure him that nothing is wrong by smiling softly.

 

He isn’t convinced.

 

“ _Call them back. Now. We need to have an urgent meeting with all of the members. The vans are already on their way there._ ”

 

With that, his manager ended the call so suddenly that Seungcheol looked at the screen in confusion.

 

“What’s wrong, Cheollie?” Joshua asked. Jeonghan had long since sat up from his original position as they stared confusedly.

 

Instead, their leader takes a deep breath first before turning to Soonyoung. “Call Junhui and Minghao,” he said. “We’re going to need them back soon. Management wants us to meet them asap.”

 

Soonyoung grabs his phone and dials Junhui. He looks back at Seungcheol while the phone is ringing. “Is something going on?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, Soonyoung. I really don’t know.”

 

Fifteen minutes passed- but who is counting, really?- when Junhui and Minghao arrived. They were both carrying take out bags, which they placed first on the kitchen counter before heading to the living room.

 

“We brought take out for you guys!” Junhui called out first.

 

But it was Minghao who noticed the tension. “What’s up?” he asked.

 

“Management called us,” Seungcheol said. “We need to go.”

* * *

**  
**

“We received a report from the fans yesterday,” their CEO said. They were all in the meeting room: Seventeen, their managers, and the CEO of Pledis.

 

“What report?” Jihoon asked.

 

“A death threat on your concert next week.”

 

Death threats, or any other threats that came online, are not really a surprise anymore when it comes to the industry. It has almost become a default when a person or group has risen to fame. Whenever a threat is made, agencies and managements know what to do already.

 

So what made this one worrisome?

 

The screen behind the CEO flashed different screenshots of the acclaimed death threat. As they all read, they realized it had started off as if it was a joke, before turning into a serious and actual death threat to the members of the group.

 

 **you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · 1d ago

Going to @/pledis_17’s concert next week!

 

 **you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · 21h ago

I will bring a gun to the Seventeen concert next week. Good luck trying to stop me :)

 

 **you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · 19h ago

To all in my mentions and DMs: this is not a joke. It is an actual death threat and *gasp* how about I shoot one of the members?

**you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · 15h ago

*sigh* Y’all don’t seem to understand this yet. I will bring a firearm, maybe 2, to the concert and shoot those useless members you call artists during their concert. Good luck trying to stop me J

**you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · 10h ago

How about someone from the performance team?

 

 **you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · 8h ago

I’ve decided. I’ll start with the foreigners.

 

Junhui shares a worried look with Minghao. They felt rather than saw Vernon and Joshua do the same as well.

 

 **you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · 8h ago

china line everyone?

 

 **you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · 4h ago

Maybe I’ll shoot The8  first on their concert. Good luck trying to stop me

 

A specific member. He’s targeting a specific member. He’s threatening to kill Minghao.

 

And he’s serious about it.

 

* * *

 

The day of the dreaded concert finally came. Every one of them was on edge, constantly looking around. Minghao felt guilty that the members were worrying for him. The person who had posted the death threats had suddenly kept quiet, probably guessing that everyone, including the Carats, were on high alert this time around.

 

Junhui had kept close to his side the whole time. It should have been reassuring for Minghao to know that his hyung would be there for him no matter what. He was staring at his side profile when Junhui suddenly glanced at him, and their eyes met.

 

“You’ll be fine, Hao,” the older just flashed him a kind smile. “We’ll protect you, okay?”

 

“I know, Junnie hyung,” Minghao replied with a small smile of his own.

 

“Then what’s got you frowning like earlier? Your face was going all like _this,_ ” Junhui made a disgruntled expression, with lips pursed and eyebrows nearly connected. _That’s the face I made?_ Minghao thought while he laughed.

 

“That’s an exaggeration, hyung.”

 

“I know. But at least you’re smiling now, right?”

 

If possible, Minghao smiled wider. It was always amazing how Junhui’s optimism worked wonders with the members’ moods. Yeah, he’s pretty childish, often playing cheesy puns and light pranks with the members. But it never failed to make the members smile, and forget about their fatigue even for just a bit.

 

“It’s just,” he started. “I don’t have a good feeling about the whole situation. To think that everyone’s more stressed because of it, and it’s your birthday tomorrow, too.”

 

“We’ll be fine, Xiao Hao Hao. You’ll be fine. I’m here, right?”

 

“Stop calling me that nickname.”

 

Junhui has the audacity to giggle and wraps an arm around Minghao’s shoulders. “I love you, Xiao Hao~”

 

“… I love you, too, Junnie hyung.”

 

By then, all the members were called backstage to be ready for the opening. It was at this point where Seungcheol will be giving out the classic pep talks like a coach to his team before a game.

 

“Let’s… be careful out there, okay?” Seungcheol said instead. Beneath the makeup, Minghao guessed he was pale from all the nerves and anticipation. Too bad that they were nervous not for the concert, but because of the threat. “Let’s do our best and just be alert, alright? _Please_.”

 

No one missed the painful expressions that crossed Jeonghan’s and Joshua’s faces. They were not expecting their leader to be so caught up in this situation to the point that he would sound so broken and _so afraid._

 

“S. Coups hyung,” Junhui called out. All the members look at him. “We’ll be fine. We have each other and we’ll protect each other. Even Carats are there to protect us, especially Minghao. _We’re family_ , remember?”

 

Seungcheol nodded slowly. The first to smile, surprisingly, was Jihoon. He reached his hand out- with much effort, Minghao amusedly noticed- and ruffled Junhui’s hair affectionately. This earned him a look from one of the stylists. He ignores them anyway.

 

“You’re such an optimist, aren’t you?” Jihoon said.

 

“I know. It’s what I’m here for, right?” the older Chinese winked at him. Their exchange had brought a slight release of pent up tension for all the members. They could see the expression soften on Seungcheol’s face as he agrees.

 

A loud shout came from Seokmin as he suddenly tilts his head up. “All this drama is making me tear up,” when he looks straight to his members, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He’s crying, but on his face was one the brightest smiles they’ve ever seen on him. “My stylist’s going to hit me!”

 

They all laughed at the comment. With their moods sky high, they all did their pre-concert shout led this time by Seungkwan. They’ll get through this.

 

* * *

  

The concert was passing by smoothly with no incidents. Minghao started to think that maybe the ‘shooter’ decided not to come to the concert after all. Maybe he cancelled his plan, knowing it has a high chance of failing?

 

Even Carats were sharp and alert to nearly everything going on. Minghao could see those at the front, and maybe the entire audience was doing it, looking around constantly as if checking on the others while keeping an eye out for the culprit. They were all working together.

 

Seventeen sang their first few songs as they had rehearsed. Then came the units stage, first with Vocal unit, then Hip Hop unit. Vocal unit performed with Habit, while Hip Hop unit performed Check-In.

 

Performance unit came last, performing with Who. The four of them were wearing all white clothes, which somehow contrasted to the concept of their choreography. It was almost ironic.

 

It left Minghao questioning their wardrobe stylists’ tendencies.

 

Carats were surprisingly quiet. Normally, they would be screaming because of the choreography of the song even in the first running minute. The other members waiting backstage realized that they were all keeping an eye out for any suspicious movements from the audience.

 

Hoping that they’d be able to let this performance run through without problem.

 

* * *

 

 **you can’t find me** @/itistimeformetoo · just now

I lied.

 

* * *

 

It was in this part of the song where they were all huddled close. Junhui’s voice sounding so offensively sexy as he sang while standing behind Soonyoung, who was now bending down.

 

A slight murmur had developed somewhere at the front of the audience. This led to the rest of the fans suddenly standing tight together, while some of those at the upper stands of the stadium screamed.

 

That was when the shot sounded. _Two_ shots.

 

There was a short, sharp gasp behind them. They all turned quickly, suddenly alarmed that both the music and Junhui had stopped. The production staff were all shocked, and the stage lights crew had forgotten to dim the lights when this happened.

 

Minghao used to think it’s impossible. But now, he felt like whatever he is seeing is going on slow motion.

 

Junhui’s loose shirt started to stain red at an alarmingly fast rate. One of his hands touch the wound- one of the wounds as there were two ( _two? No, please_ , Minghao thinks)- and the blood pours from the gaping wound to his fingers.

 

Junhui knows that he could hear the audience scream. He knows that he could hear his members run to where they are, while the others called for a medic. He knows that he could Soonyoung scream his name, but every noise that he could hear right now sounded like he was underwater- distorted, and so far away.

 

“Hao… “ Junhui calls. He’s still standing with trembling knees and both his hands were now at his torso. Their eyes met, and Minghao’s heart broke. “Hao… _It hurts so bad._ ”

 

Mandarin. Junhui spoke Mandarin. He didn’t really notice when he moved, but he found himself by Junhui’s side, cradling his upper half in his arms. His hands held the other’s. He ignores the warm blood staining both of their clothes right now.

 

That’s not important right now. Screw the clothes.

 

Minghao sees Soonyoung and Chan trying to stem the bleeding from the worst wound.

 

“ _Junnie, you’ll be fine_ ,” Minghao whispers in Mandarin as well. He knows this brings a slight comfort to the former when he felt his hands loosen their grip the slightest. “ _You’ll be fine, Junhui. I’m here, right?_ ”

 

“Why don’t they have medical personnel ready?!” Wonwoo was shouting at the production staff.

 

“Sir, they are stationed outside the stadium-”

 

“They should be stationed inside! We’re losing him-”

 

They had never really encountered a furious Wonwoo. Not that they could ever remember. This Wonwoo, with eyes aflame with fury and mouth ready to spit words of spite, scared all of them.

 

But they understood why.

 

It was Mingyu who approached Wonwoo to try and calm him down. He was barely able to pull Wonwoo back from shouting anything more to the staff. His strong grip stopped Wonwoo from moving too much, and Mingyu only realeased him when he stopped resisting.

 

“Minghao hyung, help us stop the bleeding,” Chan says, clearing through the fog of Minghao’s thoughts as he laid Junhui down. The spot lights have been turned off, leaving them working with the dimmer stage lights.

 

Even in the dark, he feels the blood still pour from the wounds even as he places his (and Wonwoo’s) shedded jackets. _Why is he bleeding so much? Is it a major artery that was hit?_

 

“Hao,” Junhui’s weak voice sounded. Everyone stopped rushing around when they heard him. “Everyone, I’m sorry-”

 

“Hyung, please, it’s not the time to apologize,” Vernon cuts him off with a sob. His tears ran down his face. He held Seungkwan’s hand tightly, needing someone to keep him grounded. “Save your strength right now.”

 

“Where _are_ the medical personnel? They should be here already!” Seungkwan shouts.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Junhui whispers to reassure the members, but they know it was more for him than for anyone else. “We’ll be fine, right?”

 

“Yes, Jun,” Joshua softly says from above him. “We’re here, Jun. You’ll be fine.”

 

Junhui’s hold on Minghao’s hand was weakening. This sent an alarm to his head and he shouts, “Junhui, _please_ ,” forgetting honorifics altogether.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t…” and Junhui takes in a deep breath. “I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

 

“No, _please, please,_ don’t let go yet. _It's your birthday tomorrow, remember?_ ” Minghao thinks he isn’t speaking sense, and he’s now crying so hard, his words almost slipped past them. “ _Don’t leave me, please.”_

 

“ _I’ll never leave you, Hao_.” His eyes were barely open now. Even his voice sounded faded. “They’re here for you, remember? I’ll… I’ll still be there, with you. You’ll… you’ll be fine, Hao. _You’ll be fine._ ”

 

* * *

 

_"Hyung, what did you wish for on your birthday?"_

 

_"If I tell you, it won't come true!"_

 

_"You already know that wishes don't always come true, hyung."_

 

_"Fine. I wished to be there for you and the others forever so that we can stay together forever."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are some errors (especially with the timeline and tenses)- it's probably because I rushed this to be able to publish this before/on Jun's birthday. Feel free to point out corrections in my inbox lol (just not on the comments, pretty please ;-; )
> 
> Don't get me wrong. I love Seventeen and I love Junnie but I need me some angst/tragedy :')
> 
> First published fanfic here in AO3 and I'm ready to delete this asap if it doesn't have good reviews (when do I ever) lol
> 
> Come yell at me on twt: @karmaandego (https://twitter.com/karmaandego)


End file.
